Many personal watercraft are provided with a tow eye mounted to the rear of their pedestals. The tow eye allows the attachment of a tow rope such that the personal watercraft can tow a water skier or a person riding a towable water tube for example.
However, for some water sports, such as wakeboarding, the tow eye is too low to provide ideal towing. For this reason, people who intend to use their personal watercraft for wakeboarding often mount a tow pylon to the rear of the watercraft. The tow pylon provides an attachment point for the tow rope that is higher than the tow eye.
Also, water sports implements, such as water skis, wakeskate boards and wakeboards, are too large to be stored in the storage compartments typically provided in personal watercraft. Therefore, in addition to having to mount a tow pylon, a rack or similar accessory needs to be mounted to the personal watercraft in order to provide a location where the water sport implement can be attached while it is not in use and the watercraft is in motion. Such racks are often mounted to one of the gunnels of the personal watercraft.
As such, in order to use a personal watercraft for a water sport such as wakeboarding, the personal watercraft is preferably provided with additional accessories such as the ones described above. Depending on the specific accessories being used, this can result in the accessories taking up space at both the rear and side of the personal watercraft. These accessories can also negatively impact the overall aesthetics of the personal watercraft.